Many types of malicious code used by computer system hackers are designed to steal or harvest user credentials, such as email addresses and passwords, either found on users' infected machines or coerced from the users themselves. Additionally, hackers commonly breach a service or website to obtain the credentials for users of that service. The resulting collections of stolen credentials are often uploaded to various places on the Internet, at which point they are referred to as credential dumps. In other words, a credential dump is a list of usernames and passwords for a set of users that have been posted on the Internet by a third party, typically by malicious third-party for nefarious purposes by different third parties.